


Slow Hands (Like Sweat Dripping Down Our Dirty Laundry)

by jackson1523



Series: Life in Motion [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (not too wild dont worry), Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators, also risto/mccabe is implied in a one sentence throwaway, also! erin basil makes an appearance, hi erin sorry i wrote about your bf banging his teammate, so the essential plot is that they fuck and also roast the shit out of each other, so ya make of that what you will, the sabs make appearances as necessary for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson1523/pseuds/jackson1523
Summary: Super Bowl bets are placed.





	Slow Hands (Like Sweat Dripping Down Our Dirty Laundry)

The hotel room was quiet when Jack keyed them in. As he pulled the card out of the reader and opened the door, he could hear Samson sigh heavily behind him.

“You good, Samsonite?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“Tired?” Jack said with a chuckle, placing his bags down on the chair at the desk.

“Practice was _early_ this morning!” Samson said petulantly, throwing his duffel on the floor and then throwing himself onto the bed. He toed off his shoes, shimmied around on the covers, and buried his head into his pillow.

“Practice was the same time it always is. You just stayed up too late last night.” Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through Samson’s hair. “Taking a nap?” He said quietly.

“Mmhmm,” Samson mumbled into the pillow, pushing his head into Jack’s hand.

“Let me shower, and I’ll join you.”

“Okay.”

Jack stood up, and patted Samson on the ass. He could hear a groan float up from the pillow, and Jack grinned. He reached into his duffel bag, and pulled out his toiletry kit. As Jack shut the bathroom door behind him and turned the water on, he could hear a few loud, booming knocks out in the main room. A minute passed, and whoever it was knocked again. Samson let out a pained noise, and then the door opened a minute later.

Jack stepped in the shower, and quickly washed the plane air off while whoever was at the door was talking to Samson. He wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes, and came back out into the main room. Samson was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his phone. “What happened to taking a nap?” Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Samson looked up. “Gio is having everyone over to his room to watch the Super Bowl in an hour or so.”

“Well...do you wanna go?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

“You wanted to take a nap not even ten minutes ago.” Jack walked over to his backpack and pulled out a pair of briefs.

“I still do. It’s just…”

“Just?” Jack dropped his towel and stepped into his underwear. He turned around to see Samson staring at his ass intently, biting at his finger, before he flicked his eyes up to meet Jack’s.

“Well, I kind of wanted to have you all to myself tonight.”

“Is that so?”

“Jack,” Samson whined, holding out his hands and making grabby fingers. “ _Jack._ ”

Jack stepped forward and into the V between Samson’s thighs. He draped his arms over Samson’s shoulders as Samson’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Samson buried his face in Jack’s chest. Jack felt a sigh breathed out against his sternum. “Jesus, you really are tired, huh?” Jack moved his hands to bury them in Samson’s hair. What could he say? He loved his hair.

“Yeah. I just want to go to bed. And then I wanted to have sex with you. But, I guess that’s not happening,”

Jack laughed. “Well, maybe after the game.”

Samson let out a high whine. “It’ll be too late then. Stupid Gio and his stupid Super Bowl party.”

Jack stepped away from Samson’s embrace, and walked around the bed and slipped in the other side. “Come on, babe. Let’s sleep, yeah?”

Samson let out a huff. “ _Please._ ” He stepped out of his shirt and pants, and slid under the covers. He snuggled himself right up against Jack’s side, and laid a kiss on the side of his neck. “Mmm, you should set an alarm.”

“My phone is in my pants pocket, which is at the desk.”

Samson let out a muffled curse. He pulled out of Jack’s embrace, and stood up to rummage around in his pants pocket. He pulled out his phone and presumably set an alarm before he tossed it onto the table between the beds, and almost threw himself under the covers. He snuggled right back up to Jack’s side again, and threw a leg over Jack’s waist for good measure. Jack wrapped his arm around Samson’s shoulders, and fell asleep much faster than he thought he would.

***

The first thing Jack noticed was the fucking alarm. It seemed to grate down to his very core, and harshly rip him from his dream. Not that he could even remember it, but that wasn’t the point. He slowly blinked his eyes open, and he saw Samson next to him, splayed out on his stomach. His left hand was limp against Jack’s lower stomach, and Jack could see his face slack with sleep. So, he either completely slept through the alarm, or he was doing his best job to ignore it completely. Jack pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and crawled over to shut the fucking thing off. He then dropped his entire weight onto Samson’s back.

“Ah! Jesus Christ, Jack!”

“Wake up, honey bunches.”

“Shut the fuck _up_ and get off me.”

“I’m just trying to _shower_ my beautiful boyfriend in affection!”

“Ugh, you’re gross.” Samson kept trying to buck Jack off him, but Jack held his ground. Also, Samson doing that was causing his dick to take interest, and, well. “Are you _rubbing off_ on my back right now?!”

“I wish I could be rubbing off on your back right now.” Jack emphasized that statement by moving his hands so they were covering the backs of Samson’s, and intertwined their fingers. He bracketed his shins on the outside of Samson’s thighs, and circled his hips.

“You could be, if we show up late to the party.”

Jack ground hard into Samson’s ass, eliciting a groan from the other man. “Good idea. Great idea. Let’s do that.” He leaned down and sucked a sloppy kiss behind Samson’s ear.

“We ne-ed to go!” Samson breathed out from under him, his hips grinding back and thrusting forward. “Jack. _Jack._ Fuck, Jack.” He just kept getting breathier and breathier until he was letting out quiet gasps. Jack could feel heat pooling in his lower stomach as their rhythm increased in speed.

Suddenly, there was obnoxious banging coming from their door. “Party starts in five minutes! Gio’s room! You two better be there!” Jack was pretty sure that was Enzo, but he couldn’t be 100% sure.

Jack could feel Samson tense under him. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Samson hissed out. “I was so close, fucking hell.” Jack took a minute to get his breathing under control, and slowly slid off of Samson onto his side on the bed. Samson turned on his side, and pouted. He reached out a hand and patted Jack’s now mostly soft dick lightly. “I’m sorry, buddy,” he murmured.

“You did _not_ just call my dick ‘buddy’.”

“I’ve had your dick up my ass, I can call it whatever the hell I want.”

“Fair point.” Jack leaned forward and captured Samson’s lips with his. He brought a hand up to cradle Samson’s face. “Hey. How about...we make a bet?”

Samson raised an eyebrow. “A bet?”

“Yeah. I say the Pats win, you say the Falcons win.”

“I don’t even like the Falcons though.”

“Yeah, but you hate the Patriots.”

“That’s true. I do.”

“That’s not why I want to make a bet though.”

“Ooh, do tell.”

“Shut up. Loser has to do anything the winner wants.”

“Anything?”

“Mmhmm. _Anything._ ” Jack really, really hoped that Samson was picking up the innuendo, because he didn’t want to have to spell it out. But because it was pretty obvious, and also because Samson wasn’t an idiot, a sly grin spread across his face.

“I see.” He ran a hand up and down Jack’s bicep. He pulled away, and stood up. “You’re on.”

Jack got out of bed too and quickly pulled on some clothes. He made sure he grabbed the keycard (Samson has left them locked out too many times for Jack to not always double check), and the two of them headed out the door. They saw Gio’s door propped open, and sound was spilling out. Jack placed his hand on Samson’s lower back, and the two of them entered the room.

“Hey, there they are!” Marcus shouted, coming over and slinging an arm around each of their shoulders. He dragged them further into the room.

“We were wondering if you two were gonna skip the party to bang or not,” Matt said, clapping Jack on the shoulder as he passed to grab another beer.

“Hey!” Samson said, affronted, before Zemgus shoved a shot glass into his hand.

“That’s nice. Drink.”

Samson shrugged and threw back the shot, grimacing as the vodka hit his throat. The guys let out a cheer, and before Jack could duck out from under Marcus’s arm, a shot glass of his own was shoved into his hand. “Take the shot, Eichs.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but took the shot anyway, and _oh, yeah, that’s why he doesn’t drink vodka._ He handed the shot glass back to Zemgus. Ugh, no chaser either. _God,_ what the hell was this team sometimes?

The pregame ceremony was on the television as guys started to settle onto the beds.

“Hey,” piped up Caber. “We should, like, start a betting pool.”

“What? No. No one has cash,” Rasmus stumbled out; his English wasn’t bad, but the kid was starting to obviously feel the effects of the alcohol. Jack thought that it’ll take maybe one more drink for him to give up English and switch to Finnish. Rasmus listed into Caber’s side; Jack always forgot that he was a lightweight. Rasmus should, by all accounts, hold his liquor very well. But he does _not._

“It was just a suggestion, Risto.”

Jack looked over at Samson, who was on the other bed. He was settled against the headboard next to Ryan. He watched the television attentively, his fingers drumming mindlessly on his beer can. Jack kept looking at those fingers; he knew what those fingers could do…

Suddenly, Jack could feel eyes on him. When he looked up, Samson was staring right at him, his eyebrows raised in a challenge. Jack flushed, and turned back towards the TV. He did _not_ need to fucking deal with a raging boner right now. Especially not in front of his entire fucking team.

After the first half, Jack was feeling...pretty awful. What the fuck were the Patriots even _doing?_ On the one hand, he was glad to lose the bet. Anything Samson wanted to do was insanely sexy. But on the other hand, that meant having to watch the Patriots lose the Super Bowl. Which he wasn’t sure if he could handle emotionally. He wandered over to the large boxes of beer in the corner of the room, and pulled out another. He was going to need it if the second half went like the first.

He felt a pair of hands land steadily on his waist, and a head slowly settle on his shoulder. “What?”

“What, I can’t show my boyfriend affection?” Samson moved his hands to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist, and squeezed.

“Mm, no, you can.”

“So, it looks like I’m winning that bet of ours,” Samson murmured in his ear.

“You never know,” Jack said weakly. “The Pats could turn it around.”

“That’s true.” Samson laid a soft kiss at the juncture of Jack’s neck and shoulder. “But it’s unlikely.”

“What would you do to me if you won?” Jack whispered.

“Things I can’t say with the team in the room.” Jack groaned softly. Samson squeezed him once more, and then patted him on his flank. “Alright, Eichs. We’re claiming our spot now, because I want to cuddle you, damn it.” Samson dragged him back towards the bed. He flopped down, and pulled Jack down with him. They shuffled around until Jack was sitting against Samson’s chest between his legs. Samson snuck his arms around Jack’s waist, and nestled his head besides Jack’s.

***

The clock ticked down and the Patriots just won the fucking Super Bowl. As the clock hit 0, Jack jumped up with a yell. He high fived some of the other guys in the room, while Zach and Evander both had their heads buried in their hands. He felt Samson’s head thunk itself in the nape of his neck.

“Holy fucking shit,” Samson said, laughing.

“I know. That was fucking wild.”

“I can’t believe that actually just happened.”

“Brady’s the best,” Jack said smugly. “Everyone knows it.”

“Ugh. You’re gonna be insufferable for the next week.”

“You’re goddamn right. I would die for Tom Brady.”

“We know. You would suck Tom Brady’s dick. You would eat Tom Brady’s ass. You’ve literally told me this every week during the playoffs,” Samson rattled off in monotone. He squeezed Jack’s middle, before yawning really loudly.

“We should get to bed. Game tomorrow.”

“I think we should _all_ be getting to bed,” Gio said loudly, looking expectantly around the room. “Get the hell out of my room.”

The guys all stood up, and they all placed their cans into the empty boxes as they headed out. As Jack and Samson headed back towards their room, Jack leaned in close. “I believe I won a bet?”

“I believe you did,” Samson said, aloof as ever.

“So, uh, did you want to fulfill that bet tonight?”

Samson let out another large yawn. “I wasn’t kidding when I said we should get to bed.”

“So, when do you want to do it?”

“I don’t know. Whenever is fine.”

Jack pitched his voice low, trying to project that he knew what he was doing. “Hm. I think I’ll take a few days to really think about what I want.”

“Okay?” Samson was looking at him weird.

“I’m trying to be _sexy,_ Sammy!”

“Oh, is that what they call it these days?”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

There was no heat behind their words as they bickered while they entered their room and changed into their pajamas. And brushed their teeth. And plugged their phones in. In fact, they continued bickering almost until they fell asleep tangled together. They only stopped long enough to exchange sleepy “Goodnight”s before they both fell asleep hard and fast.

***

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Jack could feel his enthusiasm amping up as they gained momentum. He really thought they could do it. They were one point out of a playoff spot. Even though they dropped their last game against Chicago (horribly), it was _Chicago._ It sucked, but honestly, Jack wasn’t too worried about it.

Just kidding. Jack was _pissed._ He and Samson drove home in silence, Jack glaring at the road. Maybe if he stared hard enough, the road will take pity on him and just swallow him up. Samson reached out a cautious hand and laid it gently on his knee. Jack could see him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Jack.”

Jack didn’t respond.

“ _Jack._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s the bye week.”

“Yeah. I know it’s the bye week,” Jack said shortly, gritting his teeth and he turned the wheel out of the parking lot. He knew he was being an asshole, but he was too angry to properly care.

Samson snatched his hand off of Jack’s thigh. “Don’t take your shit out on me, Jack. Be pissed all you fucking want, but I am _not_ the person you can take it out on. Not outside of the locker room. We talked about this.”

Jack deflated. “You’re right. Sorry.”

They drove in tense silence for a while before they pulled in the driveway. Jack’s anger had faded into a deep set exhaustion. He was just ready to pass the fuck out and sleep for twelve hours. As he brushed his teeth and fell into bed, Samson wasn’t in the room. Jack thought he could hear him in the kitchen, but he honestly didn’t care where Samson was. He was too tired.

When Jack woke up the next morning, the bed was still empty. He blinked blearily around the room, and felt that Samson’s side of the bed was still warm. The shower was running, so that cleared up Jack’s questions. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, and padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Samson said from the shower.

“Fuck off.” Jack spit out his toothpaste and opened the shower door. He climbed in and wrapped his hands around Samson’s waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Samson’s head. “Good morning.”

“Afternoon, actually. It’s one.”

“Shit, seriously?”

“Yep. You slept hard.” Samson continued to scrub at himself. Jack reached around him and grabbed the shampoo. He ducked his head under the water and started to wash his hair. As he washed the shampoo out, Samson grabbed his arm and started to wash it.

“Am I all dirty, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” he murmured back, running the loofah over his chest and down his other arm. He started washing his stomach, and stopped short of Jack’s dick, which was half hard. He went around it and ran the loofah down Jack’s legs instead.

“I think you missed a spot.”

Samson hummed. He knelt down and continued to wash Jack’s legs. He brought the loofah back up, and continued to ignore Jack’s dick. Jack let out a whine. “ _Sam._ ”

“We have four days off, Jack. We can take our time.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Sam, I swear to fucking _God_ …”

Samson shot him a wicked grin, before he just. Took half of Jack’s dick into his mouth. “ _What the fuck!_ ” Jack’s hand shot out against the wall to stabilize himself as his hips bucked into Samson’s mouth.

Samson pulled off with a pop. “Shut up so I can suck your dick.” He took Jack back into his mouth, and started bobbing, running his tongue along the underside of his dick. One hand ran teasingly up the inside of Jack’s thigh, and it gently cupped his balls. As Samson started to fondle them (Jack honestly hated that word, but it was the only one he could think of to describe the motions), Jack noticed that his other hand was in his lap.

“You’re fucking getting off on this, oh my _fucking God._ ” Jack sunk his other hand into Samson’s hair, and cupped the back of his head. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _shit,_ God, your _fucking mouth._ ” Samson pulled back and sucked hard on the head, and at the same time squeezed Jack’s balls. With a shout, Jack came into Samson’s mouth. The suction on the head of his dick remained constant, but he backed off once Jack started pushing at his forehead. “Jesus. Holy fucking shit. How do you manage to do that every single time?” Jack sunk to his knees, and saw that Samson was still pumping his dick. His mouth was open, his eyes desperate, his cheeks ruddy.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whispered, his hand desperately stripping his cock. “Jack, please.” He spread his knees, and moved his hand off his dick. Jack reached forward and wrapped his hand around the shaft, slowly dragging his hand up towards the head. Samson’s head dropped back as he dropped his hands behind himself. He arched backwards, thrusting his hips out. Jack lost his breath for a moment as he looked at the long plane of Samson’s stomach. His chest was heaving as Jack slowly dragged his hand up and down. The water beat ceaselessly against Jack’s back, but he could barely feel it. He was about ready to go again, if he was being honest. He could see Samson trembling, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jack whispered, thumbing the head of his cock. Samson let out a high pitched whine. He was completely flushed down to just about his stomach. Jack took pity on him, and started to move his hand faster. “God, I love when you’re desperate to come,” he said, a little louder. When Jack stroked his hand up, he gently brushed his nail on the spot underneath the head of Samson’s dick where he was so, so sensitive.

Samson let out a cry, his hips thrusting upwards. He was so close, but he wasn’t coming. “Come on baby, come for me,” Jack murmured, and apparently that, paired with Jack thumbing Samson’s slit, was enough to push him over the edge. With a loud moan, Samson came, ropes of come decorating his chest. His dick jerked in Jack’s hand, and he stroked him through it, watching in amazement as Samson shook like a leaf. “Jesus Christ, Sammy, what the hell was that?”

Samson was still panting as he dragged his head up to look at Jack through heavily lidded eyes. “It’s called...being sexy.”

“Wh...What?”

“After the Super Bowl. You said you were trying to be sexy. I figured you might need a reminder.”

“After the...how the fuck did you remember that conversation?” Jack certainly did; he never wanted to remember his failed attempt at “sexy” ever again.

“I don’t know. It just kind of stuck with me, how inept at being sexy you were.”

“Inept!?” Jack squawked in fake indignance. “See if I jack you off in the shower again.”

“Ah, shut up,” Samson grinned, leaning forward to plant a messy kiss on Jack’s lips. “I happen to find you incredibly sexy most of the time.”

“Most?” Jack grinned back.

“Well, this morning you were drooling onto your pillow. While it was kinda cute, I certainly wouldn’t have called it sexy.”

“That’s fair.”

“So...you still haven’t cashed in on your end of the bet.”

“The what?”

“The bet. The bet that we made. The Patriots won.”

“Ah, right. Which means…”

“You can do whatever you want to me. Anything.”

Jack’s eyes flicked down to Samon’s crotch, before he looked back in his eyes. “I’m still not sure what I want to do yet. I don’t wanna waste it on something we’ve done before.”

Samson placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Take your time. We still have three and a half days.” He stood up, stretched, and rinsed the come off his chest before exiting the shower. Jack knelt on the shower floor for a while. What haven’t they done in bed yet? They’ve both fucked each other. They’ve both fucked each other bare. Jack’s had Samson hold him down before, which was so fucking hot, Jack could have come twice in a row…

Wait a second. Jack had an idea. He rinsed off again, and quickly shut off the shower. He towel dried, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a henley. He headed out into the living room, and saw Samson’s coat and shoes gone. He must have run to Wegman’s or something. He opened his laptop and quickly typed “multiple orgasms for a guy” into the search bar. Not his most eloquent, but looking up how to make his boyfriend come three times in a row didn’t require the same amount of grace as talking to the press, surprisingly.

He eagerly read through the results, getting more excited. Then, his eyes caught on a PornHub link. “Twink tied down and comes multiple times,” Jack read off slowly. It sounded promising.

He clicked the link, and instantly he was greeted with a man’s bare ass. It wasn’t even like...a good ass. It was flat and kind of saggy. Jack was a little scared, to be honest. He shook his head, and continued to watch. Saggy Ass Man moved, and behind his spectacularly terrifying butt was a standard porn twink; small, lanky, blonde, larger-side-of-average dick. His arms were tied above his head, and his legs were tied so he was spread eagle on...was that a plank of wood? Jesus, porn was so weird. Jack shook his head. Focus. Saggy Ass Man came forward and started to jerk Twink Man off harshly. The man’s high-pitched, breathy moans started immediately. Jack rolled his eyes. Honestly? Can porn actors like...not exaggerate for once? Out of fucking _nowhere,_ Twink Man is coming all over himself. His hips jerked upwards into Saggy Ass Man’s hand. But...Saggy Ass Man just kept going. He didn’t pull off Twink Man’s dick once he started whining. In fact, he sped his hand up.

After minute and a half of Saggy Ass Man relentlessly jacking Twink Man off, he disappeared offscreen. Twink Man was panting on his sex board, his dick rock fucking hard on his stomach. His toes were curling and uncurling as he waited. After a few seconds, Saggy Ass Man came back, this time with one of those G-spot vibrators Jack had seen in female porn, back in high school and college when he desperately tried to convince himself he was straight. It was purple, and it was basically a long, plastic rod, with an egg shape at the end, but it was angled up. Saggy Ass Man placed it gently on the board next to Twink Man, and slicked his fingers with lube. After he fingered Twink Man open, he coated the vibe with lube, and inserted it into Twink Man’s ass, and turned it on. Twink Man’s hips violently bucked up, a scream leaving his throat.

“Come as much as you can for me,” Saggy Ass Man commanded, and Jack could see Twink Man coming. He looked down towards his ass, and saw Saggy Ass Man wasn’t even thrusting it; he was just holding it against Twink Man’s prostate, and─

Jack closed out of the window and slammed the laptop shut. He knew exactly how he wanted to fulfill his Super Bowl bet. The real question was, how the fuck was he going to pull off going to a sex shop without being recognized? Much less, a sex shop at─he looked at his watch─three thirty in the afternoon? On a Monday?

He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Erin, his old girlfriend from college. _Hey, can u do me a favor???_

His phone buzzed almost immediately after he locked it. _when i get out of work, ya. what do you need?_

_I need you to go to a sex shop for me._

_??????_

_I’d go myself but I’d get recognized. It’s sort of personal._

_it’s a sex shop, jack. everything in there is personal._

Jack rolled his eyes. Erin thought she was so fucking funny. _Fuck off._

_that’s no way to treat someone you want to do you a favor. :P_

_:((((_

_ill go for u, calm ur tits. what do u need?_

_Uh… *IMG 0945*_

_wow._

_I can send u the money, just let me know how much it costs._

_okay. i'll let u know when i go._

_I’m trying to keep it a secret. I’ll try to send Sam out on some errand later, come over when he’s out?_

_got it, boss._

_Thank you so so much._

_i just do so much shit for you. first I help you figure out you’re gay, now i’m buying vibrators for you and your boyfriend. what’s next? buying you guys a puppy? helping you take out a mortgage on a three bedroom, 2.5 bath house in the suburbs? officiating your wedding?_

_You’re a dick._

_you would be the expert on that._

_Low blow._

_you love me._

_Yeah. I really do._

Erin had to get back to work after that, so Jack was forced to sit around and, essentially, wait for Samson to get home. He fired up the Xbox, and he got so into his game of NHL 17 (look, playing as himself is _weird,_ okay, so sue him for playing as the Bruins) that he didn’t even notice Samson came home until he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, scaring the absolute shit out of him. “Motherfucker!”

“Aw, hello to you too, sweetie pie honey bunch.” Samson smacked a large kiss onto Jack’s cheek.

Jack brought a hand up to Samson’s wrist. “You scared the shit out of me.” He turned his head, and Samson gave him a proper kiss before jumping over the back of the couch and laying his head in Jack’s lap.

“NHL 17 again?”

“Yeah. I’m like, halfway through the season.”

“You’re really doing this?” Jack started a new season about two weeks ago, and proudly told Samson of his intent to play all 82 games by himself, instead of using the simulation.

“Of course I’m really doing this. I’ve put in too much time to not do this.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Your face doesn’t even make sense.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Maybe. Fuck you.”

“Fuck you!” They lapsed into silence as Jack played against the Canucks, Samson watching quietly from Jack’s lap. After the second period, Samson’s stomach growled. “What do you wanna do for dinner?”

Jack paused the game, and weaved a hand in Samson’s hair. “I don’t know. What do you want to do for dinner?”

Samson sighed. “Truthfully? I kind of want to dress up and go out on a proper date.” Jack started running through options in his head. There were a few restaurants whose owners knew about them, and could get them a private table, no questions asked. But... _fuck,_ that meant he couldn’t get the fucking vibe from Erin.

On cue, his phone vibrated. He dug into his pocket, and checked his phone. _out of work. heading to the shop now. should be about twenty minutes._ Perfect. He looked down at Samson, and noticed his wrists.

_Oh! Also, could you get one of those...like...beginner BDSM sets or something?_

_*eye emoji* *eye emoji* *eye emoji*_

_Well...something that will tie easily. Like, cuffs or some shit._

_alright. do you want a blindfold too or what?_

_Ooooh. Yes._

_i was kidding._

_I wasn’t._

_jesus. fine. you’re paying me back every penny._

_*kissing face emoji* I always do._

_did you figure out how you're getting sam out of the house?_

_He wants to go on a date for dinner. I can’t think of any excuses to get him out._

_well...can you think of any reason to get out yourself?_

_What?_

_you know…”Oh, I forgot so and so at Matt’s house” or something._

_Uh...no, I can’t._

_you’re useless. absolutely useless._

_Thanks._

_there’s a reason i’m still in school and you’re not._

_Low blow, Erin. Low blow._

_you didn’t even like going to school anyways, don’t act so offended. just say you have to run to Wegman's or smth._

“Hey, Sammy?”

“Mmm?”

“Where did you go today?”

“Ryan wanted to get lunch and go to the mall, so we got lunch and went to the mall.”

“Which one?”

“The Galleria. Why?”

“Just wondering what my lovely boyfriend was doing after I jacked his brains out of his dick in the shower is all.”

Samson stretched. “Yep. The Cheesecake Factory never ceases to amaze me.”

“Wow. Cheesecake Factory for lunch? A date for dinner? How spoiled.”

“Hey! I paid for my own lunch, thank you very fucking much.”

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing you.” Jack leaned forward to press a kiss to a pouting Samson’s forehead. “Hey. I’m gonna run out to Wegman’s in a few, I wanna grab some Snicker’s Ice Cream bars. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

Samson thought for a moment. “Not that I can think of. Maybe some lube? I think we're running low.”

Shit. He shot off a text. _Can you get lube?_ “I’m not buying lube in fucking _Wegman’s,_ Sam.”

_you’re lucky traffic is bad. otherwise I would have already bought this thing. yes, I can also get some lube. would you also like a giant dildo as well? nipple clamps? or, possibly some lace panties? i hear lavender is in style right now._

_You’re such an awful person._

_ah, that’s why you dated me._

Jack scoffed to himself. They already _had_ nipple clamps, anyways. _Yeah. Sure._

_don’t worry, jacko. how big of a thing of lube?_

_Uh...moderate?_

_moderate?!!?_

_Just send me a picture of the lube when you get there._

_oh no. no no no. i’m surprising you._

Jack put his phone away, and looked down at Samson in his lap. They looked at each other peacefully for a few minutes, Jack playing with Samson’s hair. Jack’s not a poet, but he would become one so he could write sonnets to Samson’s hair. Odes. Entire poetry books.

Then, it hit Jack like a brick wall, because what other clichés can he shove into this evening? Jack loved him. They had been dating, what was it now...five months? Almost? And dancing around each other for half a season and the entire summer. Jack wanted to hit himself for not realizing this shit earlier.

He’d tell Samson at dinner tonight. _Of course._ He’s a fucking _genius._ If he hadn’t realized he was gay so early into their relationship, he would have totally had Erin unable to date other guys, just because of how high he set the bar.

“Did you decide on somewhere you wanna eat?” Jack said.

“Mothers?”

“Mothers? Seriously?”

“You love Mothers too. Please?”

Jack felt his resolve break. He smiled softly down at Samson. “Okay. We’ll go to Mothers.”

The grin that spread across Samson’s face was worth it. He reached a hand up behind Jack’s head and pulled him down for a kiss, meeting him halfway. “Thank you.”

His phone buzzed again. _got the stuff. vibe, lube, kinky shit. where are we meeting?_

_Your place?_

_alright. when can you get there?_

_How soon can you get home?_

_ten minutes? if you get there before me, park on the street._

_Okay._ Jack put his phone away, and patted Samson’s side. He moved so Jack could get up, and stretch. “I’m going to Wegman’s now. Text me if you need anything.”

“Alright.” Samson linked his hands behind Jack’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Drive safe, okay?”

“I always do.” Jack kissed him again, and left. He got into the car, and pulled out of the driveway. He did actually stop at Wegman’s, thank you very much, and grabbed a box of Snickers. He’s spending this break doing nothing but having sex with his boyfriend and eating ice cream. Maybe he’ll work out once or twice. Who knows?

After he checked out, he rushed to Erin’s house. Her car was parked in the driveway, and Jack could see she was still in it. He pulled in behind her, and got out at the same time she did. Dangling on her arm was a grey plastic bag. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and made his way forward. “How much was the damage?”

“Fifty, sixty bucks, give or take.”

“You’re the fucking best, Erin. Thank you for this.” He took the bag from her.

“Hey, if I was in your position, I’d want someone to do it for me, too.”

“What did the cashier say when she saw you with this stuff?”

“Jack, have you ever even been in a sex shop before?”

“No?”

“Based on some of the shit that was being sold in there? This stuff is vanilla. Pure vanilla bean.”

“Oh, God.”

“Tell me about it.” Erin sighed. “Alright, well, I’m going to make some dinner, binge some Netflix shows. Don’t go too crazy on your boy, Jack, he still needs to play on Saturday.”

“Har har. Fuck off.”

“Fuck off!” she said cheerily, waving at him as she entered her house. Jack smiled to himself and shook his head. He really was thankful for her. Maybe he would buy her a nice car, or send her on a nice vacation. He got back into his car, and quickly shoved the stuff in the Wegman’s bag.

Once he got home, Samson was somewhere doing his own thing. Jack checked the bedroom (and quickly hid the stuff under the bed. Two birds with one stone and all that), and made his way into the kitchen. He stowed the Snickers bars in the freezer, and looked around. Shower wasn’t on (Jack didn’t know why Samson would be showering anyway), and he couldn’t hear any of the TVs on. He walked into the living room, and─there he was. Sleeping on the couch, right where Jack left him.

He knelt down and placed a soft kiss underneath his ear. “Good morning, sunshine,” he whispered, kissing the corner of his jaw lightly. Samson stirred, wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Hey. You gotta get up, we have to get to dinner soon if we don’t want to stay out too late.” Samson mumbled something, and turned towards Jack. “ _Samson,_ ” Jack sing-songed. Samson scrunched his nose, and finally opened his eyes. He grinned. “There you are,” Jack said in a hushed whisper.

“How long was I out?”

“I think only half an hour or so. Not too long.” Samson stretched his arms over his head, and his shirt rucked up to reveal that strip of skin above his waistband. Jack’s eyes zoomed in on it. He added another mental check mark to his List Of Things I’m Going To Do Tonight; hickeys on lower stomach. Jack stood up, and Samson grabbed his hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

“Tell me what I should wear tonight. Suit?” Samson walked into their closet and started rifling through his half. “Because I was thinking that navy suit you like so much, but I don’t want to be overdressed, you know?”

“Hm. Navy suit, I think.”

“Cool. What are you wearing?”

“Ah, fuck. I kept imagining my navy suit, but we are not wearing the same thing.”

“What about the grey one?”

“Okay. Tie?”

“Mm yes, please.”

“Gotcha.” They got dressed in silence. Jack pulled his jacket on, and buttoned the top button, before turning around and seeing Samson looking in the mirror, slicking his hair back. He met Jack’s eyes in the reflection, and grinned. “You always manage to look good. How?” Jack asked, coming up behind him and observing Samson’s reflection in the mirror.

“I’m just better than you, Eichs. It’s a born skill.”

“You’re so full of shit.” _I guess that’s why I love you._

“Hope to be full of you later.”

“ _God,_ that was so bad.” He leant forward and sucked a kiss on the back of Samson’s neck, his hands landing on either side of his ribs.

“Doesn’t have to be good when I know you’ll be in my bed later.”

“ _Our_ bed.”

Samson ran a final hand through his hair, and turned in Jack’s arms to plant a kiss on his lips. The kiss turned long and sticky, the two of them getting lost in each other. Samson pulled back to rest his forehead against Jack’s. “Let’s go to dinner, yeah?”

***

Dinner was a private, lovely affair. A table situated in the back, candles, the whole shebang. Samson was absolutely irresistible, pulling out the charm ten ways to Sunday. Jack could feel himself blushing. Which was a common occurrence, truth be told.

After dinner, they headed home, and as soon as they got in the door, Samson had Jack against the wall. They were sloppily making out, and Jack could feel Samson’s dick against his thigh. He slotted his leg between Samson’s, and he could hear the whine Samson let out as he started to grind messily against his thigh, letting out quiet groans on every upthrust.

“Jesus, Sammy, you’re gonna come in your pants,” Jack hissed out as Samson left a trail of spit down the side of his neck.

“Well, we can’t let that happen can we?” Samson breathed against the shell of Jack’s ear. He softly took Jack’s earlobe into his mouth, and Jack could feel his eyes roll back.

“Bed. Bed. I’m cashing in on my Super Bowl bet, let’s go.” Jack was shaking slightly. He grabbed Samson’s hand, and edged himself out from between Samson and the wall. He could feel Samson’s eyes on the back of his head as he lead him through the house. He pushed the bedroom door open, and turned around to kiss Samson again.

“So, what are we doing?” Samson asked, running his hands down Jack’s ribs and cupping his ass.

“I, ah, I got some stuff. Today.”

“Today? When today?”

“I had Erin get it, actually. I met her when I went to Wegman’s.”

“I knew you were gone for too long! What did you have her get?”

“Uh…” Jack could feel himself go even redder. Texting it was one thing, saying it out loud was another. “I, uh…”

“Cat got your tongue? Jack, you know I’m cool with pretty much anything you could ever want to do.”

“Saying it out loud is weird!”

“They always say that actions speak louder than words…”

“I know that, but this is something I wanna run by you first. Just in case you want to veto.”

“What could it possibly be? Extreme, hardcore BDSM?” Samson had made it very clear when they first started dating that that was something he never, _ever_ wanted to do.

“No! No, God no.” Jack brushed his fingers along Samson’s forehead, swiping a stray piece of hair out of his face. “It’s not that. Okay, I’m gonna go for it.” Jack clenched his eyes shut. “I wanna tie you up and make you come three times,” he exhaled in a rush. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Samson looking at him with an odd expression on his face. “Uh...like I said, we totally don’t have to, I’m sure I can think of something else─”

“Fuck no. That’s...holy fucking shit, Jack.” Samson leaned his head forward onto Jack’s shoulder, and laughed slightly. “That’s so fucking hot. I was _not_ expecting that.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. Fisting, I guess?”

“ _Fisting?_ ”

Samson shrugged, his head still firmly placed on Jack’s shoulder. “I guess,” he said again.

“Is...Is that something you’re interested in...like, doing one day?”

“I don’t know. Yeah, maybe.”

“Okay, we are _definitely_ having this conversation later.” Samson picked his head up. “I need to know, though, are you okay with what I wanna do? Because, again, if you really don’t want to, we can always do something else.”

In lieu of an answer, Samson surged up the one inch difference between them and sucked a kiss on Jack’s lower lip. As their tongues met, Jack felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. Samson crashed on top of him, and readjusted, straddling Jack’s hips. He held Jack’s hands down next to his head, and slowly ground down. He sucked a wet kiss to the side of Jack’s neck. “Hey,” Jack said weakly. “I thought I was supposed to be in charge here.”

“Oops, sorry, sir,” Samson said, pitching his voice low. He rolled onto his side, and posed horrifically. “I’m all yours, master.”

Jack laughed, and moved on top of Samson. “Ugh, shut _up._ ” He smiled into the kiss that he gave Samson then, and soon they slowed down, and were exchanging soft, chaste pecks. “Okay, so, let me show you what I’ve got here.” Jack stood up and bent over to grab the plastic bag. He felt a hand slap down hard on his ass.

“I’m perfectly fine with this,” Samson said, slapping his ass again.

“That’s not all I’ve got in store for ya.” He lifted the bag, and dumped it onto the bed. Samson went quiet as he looked over the small pile.

“I thought you said no BDSM?”

“It’s not for BDSM!” Jack said indignantly. Samson raised an eyebrow at him. Right. The large BDSM on the front of the package is misleading. “Look. I wanted something to tie you up, and a blindfold. It just so happens that those two things overlap with BDSM."

“Good. You’re not... _whipping_ me.”

“I have literally no desire to whip you. Or hit you.”

Samson ran his hands over the vibrator. “So, uh...what’s this for?”

“You’ll see.”

He could see Samson shudder in anticipation. “Christ, Jack, you’re gonna kill me. Okay, what’s this final...is this lube?” He turned the bottle over. “Erin got us...a lot of lube.”

“Well, shit.” It was the same size as one of those large containers Jack saw on his high school teachers’ desks.

“Wanna see how much of this we can get through tonight?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jack launched forward, and crashed their lips together again. He pushed at Samson’s shoulders, trying to get his jacket off. “Get this fucking thing off.” Samson fought with his jacket, all while trying desperately to keep kissing Jack. Finally, his jacket was off, and both hands came up to cup Jack’s face.

“Hey, get your shit off too.” Jack pulled back, and quickly started to strip. Samson stood and did the same, and sure, it wasn’t as sexy as slowly undressing each other or whatever. But it got the job done, and Jack soon had a nice eyeful of his very naked, very buff, very hard boyfriend. They climbed on the bed, and started to kiss again. Jack pushed Samson onto his back on the bed and straddled his thighs. He reached over and patted around the bed for the BDSM box. He grabbed the box, and pulled away to sit up and examine the packaging.

“Okay, so this things has like...silk ties...a blindfold...a whip...Jesus Christ, what exactly did Erin get?” Jack opened the box, pulled out the silk ties and the blindfold, and threw the box off the bed. “This is all we need, right here.”

“Okay, so how did you...want to do this, exactly?” Samson said, scooted backwards, and sat against the headboard.

“Well, actually...I wasn’t planning on tying you up right away? I don’t know, I kind of just wanted to wait until you came once.”

“Hey, that’s fine with me, whatever.”

“Are you sure? Because I know you’re weird about bondage stuff…”

“Jack, listen. I am telling you, I am okay with this.”

Jack sighed, and placed the ties and blindfold on the bedside table. “Okay. Okay. Let’s do this.”

Samson laughed. “It’s sex, Jack. Not a game against the Leafs.”

“Shut up! I’m nervous!”

“I am too! But I trust you.”

Jack surged forward, and captured Samson’s lips in a kiss. He could feel Samson respond enthusiastically under him. He stuck his tongue in Samson’s mouth, and he could feel Samson laugh under him. “Jesus, use more tongue, I dare you.”

“What, you don’t like having this all in your mouth?”

Samson kissed him then, running his tongue against the seam of his mouth. Their tongues met again, but more controlled this time. Jack cupped Samson’s face, and he could feel Samson’s hands coming to rest on his hips. Jack slowly ground down, lining their cocks up, and the feeling was absolutely _delicious._ He gasped into the kiss, and Samson’s hands tightened on his hips.

“Sammy...fuck...lube, where’s the lube?”

“Bed.”

Jack reached back and grabbed the lube. “I wanna fuck you Sammy...please, let me…” Jack knew he sounded desperate. But he hadn’t fucked Samson in what felt like years (okay, it had only been, like, three months).

Samson nodded quickly. “Yes...yeah, please.” Jack stood up off of Samson’s lap, and grabbed a pillow from where Samson was sitting. Once Samson laid down, Jack propped his hips up with the pillow. “God, Jack, it’s been so long.”

“I know. Believe me, I know,” Jack said. He slicked up a finger, and slowly inserted it into Samson’s hole.

“Fuck!” Samson hissed out through gritted teeth. “Jesus, I wasn’t ready.” He circled his hips, adjusting.

“Sorry.” Jack leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Samson’s knee. He slowly pulled his finger out, and pushed it back in. He continued this slow rhythm, letting Samson get reaquainted with having something up his ass. Soon, Samson’s hips were grinding down onto his finger, and his hands were loosely gripping the comforter. Jack pulled his finger out, lubed up the middle, and slowly reinserted them. Samson groaned, and spread his legs wider. Jack waited a minute for Samson to adjust, and then quickly pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in.

“Ah, fuck, Jack!”

“You like that?” All Samson could do was whine. Jack kept up the hard pace, scissoring his fingers, and brushing Samson’s prostate every few passes. He pulled out his fingers, and lubed up a third. When he was warming up the lube on his third finger, a sudden wave of arousal hit him in the gut. He used his left hand to quickly give himself a few tugs. _Christ,_ this was going to be over fast if he wasn’t careful.

“Okay. I’m─fuck─I’m ready, Jack, _please._ ”

“Do you want to use a condom?” Jack really hoped Samson would say no─the bedside table seemed so far away.

“Fuck no. Get in me.”

“Gosh, so bossy.” Jack grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up. He kneed forward, to line up with Samson’s hole.

“Funny, I remember you almost _crying_ before I fucked _you_ the first time.”

Jack decided to get back at him by slowly pushing the head past the ring of muscle. Samson let out a cry as Jack pushed himself fully inside. “This okay?” Jack grunted, his hands on Samson’s hips.

“Yeah. Yeah, gimme a minute, though.” Samson was breathing kind of hard, his eyes closed and a serious flush beginning to replace the faint one that had been there before. He picked up his legs, and placed them so they overlapped Jack’s spread thighs. After what felt like five minutes, Samson tapped Jack’s side. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

Jack pulled out slowly, and pushed back in. _Fuck,_ he wasn’t ready for the heavy wave heat that hit him square in the stomach. He tried his best to keep up the torturous pace, but his dick was yelling at him to speed up. He fell forward, and braced his hands on either side of Samson’s head. He could feel Samson’s legs lock behind his lower back, and two hands intertwine themselves in Jack’s hair. He sped up, the sounds of their skin slapping urging him on. Jack could feel his breathing pick up as he tried his best to angle his hips to hit Samson’s prostate.

“Motherfucker!” Samson yelled after a thrust, his grip in Jack’s hair tightening. Jack grinned, and leaned down for a messy kiss. He did his best to keep thrusting in that direction, and he was rewarded with Samson thrashing wildly under him. His breathing picked up, and after a minute, he was panting harshly. He tugged Jack back down for another messy, wet kiss, and promptly cut it off with a high pitched whine.

“Can you come untouched?” he panted out, keeping his rhythm up.

“Fuck...if you keep... _yes,_ ” Samson drew out, and buried his face into Jack’s neck. With a few more thrusts, Samson was coming between them with a groan. Jack leant back, and got a hand on Samson, and slowly stroked him through it. The feeling of Samson clenching tightly around him was too much, and Jack came with a moan. He pumped his dick a few times, making sure to get as much come in Samson as possible. Samson fell backwards onto his elbows, and dropped his head back. “Jesus Christ, I forgot how good that feels.”

“You’re fucking telling me.”

“What else do you have in store for me?”

“Well...how do you wanna come the second time?”

“How do you wanna do it?” Samson asked, his breathing slowing down. Jack softly ran his hand up and down Samson’s shaft, which caused Samson to twitch and hiss.

“Want me to tie you down now?”

“Might as well.” Jack reached over, and grabbed the silk ties. He quickly tied a loose knot around Samson’s wrist, and then around the iron pole in the headboard. “Okay, is that too tight?” Samson tugged, and the tie didn’t budge.

“I think that’s okay. I’ll let you know if that changes, though.”

“Okay, please do.” Jack repeated the process on his other wrist, and soon, he had a freshly-fucked, tied-up Samson lying under him. “Alright, just the blindfold.” He reached over and grabbed it, and gently tapped Samson’s head to get him to lift it. He slid the blindfold over his face, and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Can you see anything?”

“Nope. Flying blind.”

“Perfect.” Jack leaned down and kissed Samson deep, and he could feel Samson try to arch into it. He aligned their cocks again, and ground down. Samson let out another breathy whine, and even though Jack’s dick wasn’t a big fan just yet, it was still getting hard. Jack trailed a stream of kisses down Samson’s jaw, and sucked a small hickey onto the corner of his jaw. He continued downward, and sucked a few small, hopefully-will-go-away-soon hickeys in a trail down the side of his neck. He could feel Samson getting harder underneath him, his hips working gently as he tried to get some friction going. Jack sucked sloppy kisses over Samson’s pec, and took a nipple into his mouth. As he worked it with his teeth, he brought a hand up and played with the other one, using a bit of nail.

He heard Samson let out a high whine above him, and Jack could feel, rather than see, Samson pulling on the restraints. After Samson realized his hands weren’t going anywhere, he let out another whine, his breathing picking up. He was pushing his chest up into Jack’s mouth, trying to get...something. Jack wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for. He switched nipples, and tried to make sure he gave equal treatment.

“Jack...Jack...Jack…” Samson was breathing out his name in a chant, and Jack pulled off to simply _look._ His hands were lying next to his head, his fingers clenching and unclenching. His face was almost as red as it was after a particularly brutal shift, and the flush was making its way down his chest. His nipples were flushed a dark red, and the hickeys Jack left were beginning to really show. Jack said a quick prayer to whatever God was up there that he was able to have such a gorgeous, perfect boyfriend.

“I love you.” Ah, fuck.

Samson froze. “What?”

“Uh...shit, I didn’t mean to say it...like...now…”

“You love me?”

“I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious, but…”

“You decide to tell me you love me when I’m _tied up and blindfolded─_ ”

“Dude, I’m sorry! It slipped out!”

Samson was so fucking mad at him. “Oh yeah, like your dick?”

“That was _one time─_ ”

Samson huffed. “I can’t believe the first time you tell me you love me was when we were fucking, I can’t─actually...I can.”

“Sammy, I’m...I’m really sorry. I didn’t─”

Samson started laughing. “Ah, whatever.”

“You’re not...mad…?”

“Oh no, I’m still fucking pissed. But honestly, I’m way too horny to properly care right now. I’ll finish being mad at you once you make me come again.”

“Two more times, actually. Part of the bet.”

“Fine. Two more times.” Samson settled back into the pillow. “Well? I’m waiting, Jack.”

Jack rolled his eyes, partly annoyed, but mostly fond. He twisted a nipple in retaliation, and Samson let out a gasp, arching his back again and pulling at the ties. Jack’s eyes zeroed in on the flex of Samson’s biceps, and he couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and sink his teeth into one. He sucked a massive hickey, unable to help himself. He pulled back and admired his handiwork for a minute, before he continued where he left off. He trailed kisses down the center of his stomach. He could hear Samson panting above him, and he felt Samson’s legs spread as he adjusted to the width of Jack’s chest between them. Suddenly, he was hit with the visual from earlier; the soft, golden skin between his shirt and his jeans. He licked a stripe across Samson’s stomach, and left a few hickeys along it. Samson was trembling softly under him, no doubt from trying desperately to prevent himself from bucking into Jack’s jaw. From what Jack could feel from Samson’s dick under his jaw, Samson was _dripping,_ and fuck, if Jack wasn’t hard again before, he certainly was now. He ground into the comforter, trying to take at least a little bit of the edge off.

Look. Jack liked sucking dick. Not as much as Samson, clearly, but probably around the average amount as any gay 20-year-old man. Which made the loud moan he let out once he got his mouth around Samson’s dick a surprise. He could hear a loud moan above him; Samson, apparently, really liked Jack’s moan. Jack did it again, and Samson rolled his hips back, a harsh gasp coming from his mouth. Jack really got to work then, sucking and bobbing and doing things with his tongue. He ran it up the bottom of Samson’s shaft, and then tongued the small, sensitive spot under Samson’s head. He could hear Samson pulling at the ties, whines and groans providing a constant soundtrack over the weird, wet suction sounds Jack’s dick-sucking was making.

He slowly trailed a few fingers down to Samson’s balls, and played with them a little. He softly tugged at them, and rolled them in his palm, and by this point, Samson was on the verge of _shouting_ which, holy hell, was one of the hottest things Jack has ever heard.

“Jesus fuck, Jack, your fucking _mouth,_ ” Samson moaned. Jack felt a slow, syrupy wave of arousal flow through him, and he sped up his pace. He took the same hand, and trailed it backwards, towards Samson’s hole.

Jack jerked up in surprise, and saw a string of come leaking from Samson’s hole and seeping into the pillow. “Why’d you _stop?_ ” Samson groaned, his hips bucking weakly.

“If only you could see down here, Sammy,” Jack breathed, doing his best to commit this sight to memory for his spank bank. He was gonna need a lot of shit to get him through the summer.

Samson grumbled above him, and Jack reached up and pumped some lube out of the bottle. He warmed it up quickly, and sunk back down on Samson’s dick the same time he stuck two fingers back up Samson’s ass. Samson’s body jerked violently, a surprised shout making its way out of his mouth. Jack wasted absolutely no time in looking for Samson’s prostate, and once he felt the small bump under his fingers (even if he didn’t, Samson’s prolonged moan would have alerted him otherwise), he continuously thrusted against it. He built up a rhythm after a while, and tried to hit his spot every time he sucked on the head.

“Jack...I’m gonna─ _fuck,_ I’m gonna come. Gonna come, gonna come, gonna─” Jack pulled back and sucked harshly at the head, tongued Samson’s slit, and pressed his fingers hard into Samson’s prostate, all within a second of each other. Samson let out a half-moan half-scream, and came into Jack’s mouth. It wasn’t as much as when he came the first time, but it was still a lot of come to be shot into someone’s mouth.

Jack swallowed as much of it as possible, and a little bit dripped out of his mouth and onto Samson’s cock. Samson was panting so harshly, Jack was afraid he’d give himself a panic attack. He ran what he hoped was a soothing hand up and down Samson’s side, while the other hand was fisting his cock. What? It was hot as fuck, okay? Jack’s only human.

“You...you okay, Sam?” _Fuck,_ Jack’s voice was wrecked.

“Holy fucking Jesus Christ.”

“Ready for round three?”

Samson let out a whine.

“Oh, what? You don’t think you can do it?”

“What?” Samson lifted his head, even though he couldn’t even fucking see Jack.

“You heard me. Do you not think you can do it?” Jack made sure to make his voice as condescending as possible, just to be a dick.

“Fuck you.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” He slapped the inside of Samson’s thigh lightly, and was rewarded with a kick to the side.

“ _Yes,_ I can take a round three, thank you very _much._ ”

“Okay, stay here.” Jack tugged Samson’s spent cock a few times, and he could see Samson’s hips twitch. He got off the bed, and opened the box to the vibrator. “Fuck, it needs batteries…” Jack looked around the room, and saw their TV remote laying on the other bedside table. He walked around, opened the back, and inserted the batteries into the vibe. He screwed the cap on and pressed the power button. It started vibrating in his hands, and he grinned to himself. He turned around, and saw Samson’s dick slightly flushed; he obviously heard the vibrating. “Ready?”

Samson let out a breath. “Fuck it. Let’s go, stick it in me.”

Jack climbed onto the bed, and dropped the vibrator next to Samson. He placed a hand on the insides of each of Samson’s knees, and gently parted his legs. “Okay, I’m just gonna…” He still had some lube leftover on his fingers, and he gently inserted two of them into Samson’s hole. Samson hissed, and his hips twitched away from the intrusion. “Shh, shh, shh, you’re fine.” Jack scissored them, trying to make sure Samson was ready for the vibrator. After a minute, with Samson lying completely still, Jack pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the vibe. He pumped some more lube out, and made sure to coat the end of the vibe thoroughly. “Okay, ready?” Samson nodded. “Okay. Three…” He placed it at Samson’s hole. “Two…” He pressed slightly, and Samson gasped. “One…” And on that, he slowly and firmly pressed in, and he watched in awe as Samson’s hole just. Took the vibrator in. Once the bulb was inside, Jack tilted it so that way the actual handle was straight. Samson let out a cry as the bulb was tilted upwards, and brushed against his prostate.

“How are you holding up, Sam?”

“Fucking Jesus fucking shit fuck.”

“Is it too much?”

“ _No,_ ” he breathed out, his arms flexing against the restraints. Jack slowly moved the vibe inwards, and Samson sucked in a sharp breath. Jack started to actually move the vibe in short strokes, trying to get Samson used to the feeling. He was obviously very sensitive, because he was making really, really high-pitched whines, and constantly pulling at the ties.

“I’m turning the vibrations on, alright?” Samson nodded, and Jack pressed the power button. Samson immediately let out a shout, and his dick twitched against his thigh. Jack continued to gently thrust, and he watched in awe as Samson’s dick slowly got hard again. “Jesus Christ…” Jack whispered under his breath; he pressed the heel of his hand against the base of his dick. He started thrusting a little bit harder; he couldn’t really move the vibrator all that well, and he didn’t want to hurt Samson. He twisted the vibrator a little, and Samson actually screamed.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Jack said in a rush.

Samson babbled, and Jack saw him gripping the iron bars on their headboard so hard his knuckles went white. “Oh shit...you like it?” Samson nodded desperately. The flush returned in full force, and Jack saw sweat building up on his hairline. Jack turned the vibrations up another notch, and Samson let out another yell. Jack continued to thrust the vibe, and Samson was going absolutely wild. He was thrashing around the bed, his hips riding down onto the vibe and pulling away. He was letting out a constant stream of whines and groans and shouts, and sounds Jack had never heard him make before, not even in the last five months they’ve been dating. He was so, so glad they lived in an actual house, and not an apartment, because they would have definitely gotten at least three noise complaints by now. He’s also glad that Caber was on vacation; he did _not_ need to subject Samson to the chirping they would all put him through.

After a while of the vibrations at the medium setting, Jack noticed that Samson was...painfully hard. In fact, he’s never, in the time they’ve been sleeping together, seen him this hard. His dick was a painful looking reddish-purpleish, and he was completely flushed down to his navel. His arms had been flexed at some attempt of self control for at _least_ the last five or so minutes, and Jack was beginning to feel bad for him.

“Do you wanna come Sammy?”

“ _Please,_ ” he sobbed, and Jack noticed that he was crying.

“Oh my God, Sammy, you’re crying, do you─”

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ stop what you’re doing,” Samson hissed out, hiccuping around another sob as Jack passed the vibe over his prostate again. Jack was so hard, it was insane. He started pulling at his dick, trying to sync up his strokes with the thrust of the vibe. He was about to come real fucking fast, and he felt his own breathing speed up. He spread his thighs out, and continued pulling at his own dick.

Apparently, without realizing, he also sped up his thrusts on the vibe as well, because Samson was letting out a litany of curses that Jack didn’t even know existed. He was riding the vibe at this point, and his dick was still that angry red-purple color.

“Sam...Sam, fuck, I’m gonna...all over you, fuck…” Jack lifted up, and came all over Samson’s dick. Samson threw his head back with a wail, the sound contrasting with Jack’s low groan. Looking back on it, Jack could swear that in that very moment, he saw the face of God. Which looked a lot like Samson’s dick. Oops.

“Holy fucking shit, Sammy, _fuck._ ” Jack finished coming, and saw Samson’s hips twitching up. “You still haven’t come?”

" _No,_ ” he forced out through gritted teeth.

“Well, shit.” Jack turned up the vibrations as a surprise, and was surprised with a muttered curse, and Samson’s hand actually managing to slap against the wall. He tilted the vibe, so that the bulb would really hit Samson’s spot. “You gonna come?” Jack panted, still coming down from his orgasm a little. “You gonna sing for me, Sammy?” Apparently that was what Samson needed, because in that moment, Jack could feel the movement of the vibe as Samson came around it. Jack pressed the vibe up even harder, and Samson’s dick leaked out a few drops of come. Otherwise, he came...completely...dry. Jack stared down at the sight in front of him in a complete daze. Samson was full-on sobbing now, his hips twitching violently.

Jack snapped out of his stupor, and turned the vibe off and gently pulled it out. Samson was lying completely still, his breathing ragged, and he was shaking slightly. “Oh, fuck,” Jack whispered to himself, and quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth, and came back out to clean Samson off. He gently rubbed the washcloth over Samson’s chest, and wiped off his dick. His hips twitched away, and he let out a whine. “Shh, I know baby, I’m sorry. I promise, I’m almost done, okay?” Samson muttered something under his breath, and Jack carefully reached underneath him to clean his hole. He tilted his head to get a better look, and he was met with the beautiful sight of Samson’s hole all red and puffy. Honestly, if Jack was really feeling it, he probably could have gotten it up again just at that visual alone.

He threw the washcloth into their clothes basket, and eased the pillow out from underneath Samson’s hips. He cringed at how disgusting it was. Can he even get the come out of that pillowcase? Did it seep into the actual pillow? Instead of trying to find some answers, he threw the pillow onto the wash basket as well. He can figure that out on laundry day. He turned, and quickly got to work on untying his boyfriend. He gently slipped the blindfold off, and thumbed at Samson’s flushed cheek. He then undid the knots, and tossed the ties and the blindfold on the side table. He looked behind him, and did the same with the vibrator. Samson stirred slowly, and rubbed at his eyes.

“Sammy? Sammy, are you okay?”

“Mmm…” He stretched like a cat, and Jack heard his back pop. He opened his eyes, and Jack saw that they were a little glassy.

“Sammy?” Jack was starting to get worried.

“Jack…” Samson sighed, turning his head to look lazily at him. “Come here.” He extended his arms and made grabby hands. Jack easily complied, falling forward and hugging the life out of Samson. He tucked his face into Samson’s neck.

“How are you feeling?” He pulled back, and fell to the side, so he could prop himself up on one elbow and lean over Samson.

It took a minute for Samson to respond. Jack could see his brain trying to boot back up. “I...thirsty.”

“I thirsty?” Jack said, amused.

Samson nodded. Jack leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He stood up, and pulled on a pair of boxers. He filled a glass of water, and came back and sat on the bed. He coaxed Samson into sitting up, and had him slowly drink the water.

Samson smacked his lips a few times. “I’m so tired, Jack.”

“I know, baby.” Jack ran a hand through Samson’s hair, and pulled him towards him so he could press a kiss to his temple. “Let’s get some boxers on, and then we can sleep, okay?”

Samson nodded sluggishly, and Jack stood up to grab a pair of Samson’s boxers. They worked together to pull them on, and Jack finally, _finally_ climbed under the covers with Samson. They laid under the covers facing each other. Jack brought a hand up, and slowly thumbed Samson’s cheek. Samson smiled softly at him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and nuzzled Jack’s hand before he pressed a kiss to his palm.

“No, thank _you_ for letting me do that.” Jack inched forward, and slotted a knee between Samson’s. He pressed their foreheads together, and wrapped an arm around Samson’s shoulders. He felt Samson nuzzle into the hollow of his neck. Jack has never fallen asleep so fast in his life.

***

The morning sun streamed through the window, and hit Jack directly in his eyes. He squinted his eyes against the brightness, and noticed that the sun was glinting off of Samson’s hair. Jack took a moment to regain consciousness, and felt the strong plane of Samson’s back against his chest. His hand was splayed possessively over Samson’s stomach, and their legs were impossibly tangled. Jack also really had to take a piss.

He gently pulled his legs out from between Samson’s and retreated to the bathroom. He pissed and brushed his teeth, and was about to spit out his toothpaste when Samson came shuffling in, his hair askew. He was rubbing at his eyes, and when he saw Jack standing at the sink, mouth full of toothpaste, he grinned. “Morning,” he said, his voice raspy with sleep.

Jack gurgled back at him. He bent over and spit, and he felt Samson smack his ass before he peed. “Hey!” Jack said, his mouth dripping toothpaste and spit.

“It was right there, how could I resist?” He could hear the grin in Samson’s voice, the fucker. The toilet flushed, and the second sink in their en suite started running. Jack heard Samson’s toothbrush start up, and he stood up to see Samson brushing his teeth. They made eye contact in the mirror, and Jack couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. Samson smiled around his toothbrush, and Jack turned to wipe his face off on his hand towel on the hook behind him. He heard Samson spit, the water run, and Samson was wiping his face on his towel before latching onto Jack’s side.

“Sleep okay?” Jack asked, moving his shoulder so he could wrap an arm around Samson’s shoulders. Samson nodded against his neck. “Wanna go back to bed?” Another nod. They made their way to the bed, and Jack flopped onto his back so Samson could cuddle into his side.

“You know...I wasn’t actually mad at you last night?”

“What?”

“When you said you loved me. I acted like I was mad, but I wasn’t _that_ mad.”

“Oh. I thought you would be super pissed at me.”

“When I imagined it, truthfully, I figured you’d let it slip during sex anyway.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true! The first time you ever called me beautiful was when you were balls deep.”

“Okay, no I did _not_ ”

“You did!” Samson was laughing. “It was after the first game against Edmonton.”

“I was _emotional,_ Samson!”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re fucking going to town, and out of fucking _nowhere,_ I hear,” he pitched his voice lower, “‘God, you’re so beautiful.’ It was, what, the second time we ever fucked?”

Jack was chuckling now. “Oh yeah, I remember that. Yeah, I think you’re right. Maybe the third time.”

“Like? I knew there and then that any important moments between us would happen in bed.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s shoulder.

Jack sighed in contentment. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Samson’s forehead. “I meant it, though.” Samson lifted his head, and Jack scooted down so they were at eye level. “I love you, Samson Reinhart.”

A grin spread across his face. “I love you, Jack Eichel.” They met in the middle in a sticky, syrupy, slow kiss. As the sun continued to shine on their intertwined bodies, Jack never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to answer a few preemptive questions:  
> Why does Jack make that bet? Why is Samson so against BSDM? Why did Jack blurt out his love in the middle of sex? Why does Jack fall asleep so fast? Why was Jack so mad after that Chicago game, and then it just went away and was never addressed again? Why is everyone in this fic a large man child? Why is Ristolainen a lightweight? Why does Samson get over being mad at Jack so fast? What happened before Jack and Samson got together? To answer all of them at once: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Let the story live in you, bro. Whom cares.  
> Have no idea if that porno Jack watched is real. Probably is, somewhere really deep in the internet.  
> Also, I have no idea if anything that happens with the penises is anatomically accurate. I'm just going off what I've read in fic before, which also probably isn't completely accurate. As I said before: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It's a fictional story, bro, let the dicks do what the dicks want to do.  
> Big, BIG thanks to the Sab Squad for encouraging me to get into Hockey RPF.  
> Also, a disclaimer; this is my first time writing smut. So, it was super weird, and it's probably stiff and uncomfortable. Well! It's life. If you find any grammatical mistakes, PLEASE comment them below. I'm serious. Any and all corrections are welcome. So is constructive criticism.  
> I'm also thinking about writing more stories and making them one big series; I have a whole list of prompts for these two. I just love them so much. My fucking sons (literally and figuratively). ANYWAY  
> Title is from Slow Hands by Niall Horan, because I live so far up 1D's asses that I'm coming out of their mouths. In a loving sort of way.  
> Any questions about the fic (decisions I've made, lines you would like clarification on, etc.) are especially welcome! I tried to make sure that any speaking character is identified, and that the plot moves along in a reasonable fashion. However, if you're confused on who is speaking at one point, or why a character did that thing, feel free to ask! Just because it's obvious to me doesn't mean it's obvious to you.  
> Also, Mothers is a real restaurant in downtown Buffalo, although I'm not sure if any NHL players actually go there.  
> Finally, sorry about that ending. I know it's shit. I also don't care. I want to be DONE with this story already.


End file.
